


College Daze

by bisexual_vegetarian_computer



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Autofellatio, Big Balls, Bisexual Female Character, Bulges, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Futa, Futanari, G!P, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Massive Cock, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Smut, cockslut, cumflation, eating ass, face fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_vegetarian_computer/pseuds/bisexual_vegetarian_computer
Summary: Marla's just like any other college freshman: young, a little naïve, and still figuring things out. That is, until she meets a dominatrix witch named Cindy, who changes her life.
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most consistent fic to date! It is unabashed futa smut. If you like it please leave a comment, to give me encouragement to continue. I have lots of ideas I want to write, but I'll feel more encouraged if I know people are looking forward to the next installment.

Marla had never been more excited. She had just turned eighteen, wrapped up high school, had an amazing summer where for once she didn't have to go to Russia to visit family, lost her virginity (And it was amazing! Well, it was pretty good. It was fine.), and was now in the car with her mom, driving to California for her first quarter of college.

College meant a lot of things to Marla: escape, learning, fun, adventure. But what excited her most of all was the thought of all the cool friends she would make. She had spent the summer trying to find all kinds of cool, obscure bands so that she could impress her roommates. She had painstakingly developed an opinion on every Depeche Mode album, and could talk for hours about William Onyeabor or Bikini Kill. She practiced telling people that the Young Marble Giants were her favorite band of all time. It would be incredible. She would be a modern Zooey Deschanel in 500 Days of Summer. Everyone would love her.

She was also prepared and excited to be introduced to tons of new cool new opinion that would blow her tastes out of the water. She had spent nights fantasizing about meeting some hot beanie-wearing girl in her dorms (or sometimes a guy, depending on her mood) who would tell her that Jackson Pollock was a knockoff Lee Krasner, or that Georgia O'Keefe had been intentionally misinterpreted by misogynistic and voyeuristic male critics. The idea of having someone to spar with, to trade knowledge with, someone whose world was bigger than hers, was incredibly sexy to her.

Her mom was waxing nostalgic as they drove south down the California coast, taking the scenic route. Marla tried to sit and appreciate this moment, the way she had talked about with her therapist. Although she couldn't wait to get to her dorm and just get things started, she knew that impatience could not make the car go any faster. Sit, she thought. Appreciate this last moment of childhood with your mother. Marla inhaled and calmed herself. Look at the waves crashing against the cliffs, listen to the seagulls. Listen to your heartbeat. Exist in this moment and no other.

And she did. For the duration of that inhalation, as oxygen from the sea air filtered through her lungs and into her blood, she existed simply in calm and comfortable pleasure. She smiled a soft smile, and would remember that moment for the rest of her life. One of the very few guarantees in life is the relentless movement of time. By the time Marla had exhaled, it seemed, they were already in the dorm parking lot on move-in day, amid the hustle and bustle of hundreds of students and parents hoisting luggage and care packages around.

It was an early move-in. There was a week of just kind of hanging out before classes began. The freshmen were encouraged to explore the campus, check out books from the library, and explore the neighboring city.

Marla found herself meeting lots of new people, each of whom had a different way of interacting with the world. They all wanted to be friends, and soon they were chatting, playing acoustic guitar, drinking too much, and arguing about whether Franz Ferdinand or The Strokes had been the most legit rock revival band of the mid-2000s. Real college stuff.

There was one particular girl who just absolutely blew Marla away. Cindy. She was a tall, goth, dark-skinned latina girl from San Diego. A weight lifter, with huge tits, a perfect ass, and big strong thighs. She was friendly and outgoing, way into Wicca, and had incredible music taste. She knew about the Young Marble Giants, she had an informed opinion on them, but even more importantly, she knew where all the house shows were in town. She asked Marla if she wanted to take part in some spellcasting. It didn't take much convincing. Marla normally didn't believe in magic, but for Cindy she would do anything. She was lying to herself when she said it wasn't because she was head-over-heels attracted to Cindy.

Cindy clearly got a kick out of wearing tight-fitting, provocative clothing, and seeing what kind of reactions she could get. She was only 18 as well, but projected an air of self-knowledge that few people her age possess.

"Alright Marla, are you ready?" Cindy asked, smiling. It was the middle of the night and they were sitting on the floor of Cindy's candlelit room. Cindy had laid out a rug with a pentagram and various symbols on it. Despite the darkness and flickering light, Marla could see Cindy in front of her. In anticipation of this spell, Cindy had dressed up even more revealingly than usual; her big tits barely contained by a tight shiny black top, nipple piercings clearly outlined against the straining latex, thong whale tale peeking up from the back of her absurdly short pants. Marla had also noticed Cindy's dildo on the floor next to them, as if it had been dropped there carelessly after use. It was a big one, one of those huge fleshy dildos you see in the back of sex shops that you assume are purely gags. Who the hell could even fit one of those things inside of them, let alone enjoy it, thought Marla. But there it was, on the floor next to Cindy's bed. There's no room for shame in Wicca, Cindy had casually explained.

Marla was super into it. She had hoped this would be a sexy thing, and although she had obviously put on some decent underwear, she hadn't exactly put on her most seductive sweater either. But she was game. Looking at Cindy, looking at the way she was looking at her, Marla knew she was getting laid tonight, and she knew it would be weird and amazing. Right after this spell.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, well what do I need to do? What kind of a spell is it?" Marla asked.

"Oh, it's a sexy spell" Cindy said, with unbroken eye contact.

Marla couldn't respond for a moment. She was happy to be seduced, but had never had an experience with someone this direct before. Although she was still excited, she felt perhaps a little out of her depth. And she said so, maybe trying to weasel out of it:

"Yeah, I'm super down, but... Cindy I've never done this before. Is that ok? Maybe we can prepare more and do it another time?"

"No! You're perfect, Marla, and the moon is perfect too. We won't get another chance like this for months."

"Oh, gosh. Alright." Marla did her best to be brave. She loved the idea of sex, she was very sex positive, very feminist. She had even lost her virginity before college, and it had been pretty alright, all things considered! Well, unfortunately Ted had cum fifteen seconds in, but he did his best to go down on her. His best hadn't been very good, but like, it wasn't the worst sex she had ever had. Or, technically it was, but she could imagine much worse.

"Give me your hand," Cindy said, and Marla obliged. They were sitting cross legged-across from each other, a candle between them, various powerful objects like crystals and pucca shells, and the huge dildo on the floor next to them. Come to think of it, it was actually partially on the pentagram now. Had Cindy moved it?

"Close your eyes".

Marla closed her eyes, and felt Cindy grab her hand and bring it up to her mouth and suck her finger. With just soft kisses at first, but quickly building up to taking Marla's whole finger in her mouth, then two, then three, getting spit all over hand. Marla had no idea what was going on but it was hot as hell. She felt her nipples harden in response. This night kept taking turns she hadn't expected. She felt like such a newbie at all this.

"Alright, now there's gonna be something a little weird, ok? You can back out if you want."

"Cindy you better not fucking stop." Marla had found her voice, and was trying to even out the power dynamic a little. "I want to fuck you so hard tonight. Maybe use the ridiculous fucking dildo on you if you're nice to me". She didn't usually talk dirty like that, but she was trying it on. It felt good.

Cindy laughed at that, but it wasn't the kind of laugh that Marla was expecting. It was like Cindy knew something she didn't. "Oh, good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

At that, the candle flared up in a a bright flash, and she felt suddenly like she was falling. She was kind of incoherent for a time, not totally unconscious, but far from awake. She felt herself fall to the ground, and Cindy jolting up to catch her. It felt good to be caught by Cindy. She was so strong, so knowledgeable. She really had a good idea of who she was, and what she wanted. Marla noted that it felt good to be wanted by someone like Cindy precisely because Cindy couldn't be wrong about what she wants. With muscular ease, Cindy picked Marla up. Although Marla had started regaining consciousness almost immediately, she pretended to still be out so that Cindy would continue holding her to her chest. Marla's face was practically pressed against Cindy's boobs, and she just going a little haywire with desire.

Cindy laid Marla down on the bed, seemingly nonplussed. Marla made a show of coming-to, rubbing her bleary eyes and asking what happened.

Cindy said "I think the spell worked."

"Was the spell to knock me unconscious?" Marla asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no. No. It was a love spell."

What an adorable thing to say, Marla thought. She rolled from her back to her side to get a better look at Cindy's buxom figure towering over her. Wow, she thought. Imagine, a woman like that wants to sleep with me. Can you believe it?

As she rolled, though, she felt something strange between her legs. She had worn a cute pair of jeans, but they suddenly felt pinched and tight in a super weird way. Like something hot was stuffed in there. What? It was so strange. She doubled over to try and adjust her pants, which she figured must just have gotten bunched up in a weird way when she fell over. But no, there was indeed something in her pants, stuffing her crotch with an uncomfortably full feeling. What the fuck? What?

Cindy was smiling as this was going on.

Marla didn't really want to pull her pants off right at that moment, but figured that it would be no big deal with someone like Cindy watching. Cindy's so cool, Marla thought absently as she undid the fly. Wow, that fly's really tight... What the fuck is going on? She managed to wiggle her pants off down her hips, and was greeted by...

Well, the cute underwear she had brought was indeed all pushed to one side, which explained part of the discomfort. The rest of it was probably caused by the GIGANTIC FUCKING COCK growing from her crotch. It was flaccid and uncircumcised and shaved smooth. Marla had seen plenty of cocks in her day, mostly in porn, but they were all hard. This one was a big floppy motherfucker, probably eight inches of heavy flesh. She held her whole package in her hand, as it overflowed loosely from her grip, and tested to see if it was well and truly attached to her. It was. She had no idea how big it would get erect. And the balls! Jesus, if the dick had no hope of fitting in her tight pants, it was a miracle her balls hadn't just straight up ripped a hole. They were huge, smooth, and egg shaped, about the size of navel oranges. They would have looked absurdly out of proportion on any other dick, but her horse-size cock seemed... well, proportional. Marla stared, and shuddered.

Cindy was watching the whole time, and after a minute, said "holy shit."

"Wait... that was the spell?"

"Yeah, yeah, but... oh my god!" A laughing smile was spreading across Cindy's face. It was her first smile which seemed unguarded.

"Hang the fuck on, Cindy, what the fuck?"

"Oh my god, Marla, it has *never* worked so well before. This is, like, a fucking miracle. You were just made for this."

"What? Oh god, this is like, what? What? Back up Cindy, I was made for this?"

"Well, no, you weren't literally made for this, but... the way your energy apparently harmonized with the moon and the energy of the spell, and our sexual tension... well, it's never worked this well. Not even close. I mean, holy shit Marla. Look at it."

Marla knew she should be mad. She knew she should be horrified, asking tons of clarifying questions, booking a therapist, experiencing some massive dysphoria. But, at worst, she found herself somewhat miffed at Cindy for not clearing it with her first. But... she placed another hand around her shaft and lifted, feeling its comfortable weight. It felt really alright. It felt more than alright. And as she looked at Cindy, her dorky smile, and the ridiculous outfit she was just busting out of, she felt her new cock begin to engorge.

Cindy noticed before Marla did, and planted a deep kiss right on her lips. It was sloppy, it was shameless, and it was the best kiss Marla had ever experienced. Cindy stayed by the side of the bed, kissing her. Blood flowed and constricted in her cock as it gained heft and size, becoming harder. Soon, Marla couldn't fit her hand around the girth. Cindy stopped kissing her for a moment and turned around, sensing the growing presence of Marla's cock, wanting to see it come fully erect. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

They stared in silence as it slowly reached the apex of its glory. The huge, shiny head poking past the foreskin, the veins running down the thick shaft. Later, they'd discover it was almost exactly thirteen inches long. Marla was finding it difficult to know what to do with herself, hornier and more sensitive than she had ever been in her life, her hand delicately stroking her cock. Cindy noticed, and decided to take charge again. It was worth it to do this right. She pulled Marla's hand away from her cock, and started to give her a confident, firm handjob. She squeezed up the length of the cock, and a fat shiny bead of precum emerged from the head and oozed down the side, onto Cindy's hand. Cindy could feel herself salivating. She brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted the precum, relishing every drop. Looking at Marla's huge balls, imagining all the cum they stored, Cindy wondered privately if she could handle it. But she wasn't about to back out now.

"I'm gonna tie you up, baby", Cindy purred into Marla's ear.

"What? I've never, uh, oh god, ok, please don't stop."

Cindy pulled some soft faux-fur manacles out from beside the bed, and attached Marla to the headboard by the wrists.

"These are really easy to get out of if you need to, but it's more fun to pretend that they're for real."

"Oh, thanks, yeah, god damn it Cindy I want you so bad, I want you more than anything, please kiss me."

Cindy smiled privately, bent down, and kissed Marla. A small kiss. A peck. Poor Marla was going crazy moaning and thrusting at nothingness. Cindy decided to make a show of getting totally undressed, just to prolong the magic. There was nothing in the world that Cindy liked more than the specific pleasure of giving a girl a cock, tying her up, and teasing her for as long as she pleased. But this one was a little different. She looked back in anticipation and excitement at Marla's huge cock, her full, swollen balls. A frisson went up her back. She was dripping wet.

## A flashback

Cynthia Marquez had always been a special girl, always stronger, darker, and taller than almost all of her classmates. From a young age she was naturally drawn to eroticism, and was beautifully shameless in her quest for pleasure. Her confidence was magnetic, and soon she developed a body which commanded at least equal attention and respect from whomever she was with. It didn't take her long to realize this, and further to realize how rare it was. She took immense pleasure in knowing it, and she began to consciously bolster that power by weaponizing her body, crafting it into a fine-tuned machine of strength and eroticism. She took powerlifting classes, did endless squats and deadlifts. She practiced kegels constantly, so that her pussy could tighten and control any man inside of her. She dressed in ways she knew would send anyone with a beating heart into a frenzy; she loved living in the fantasies of others. She explored, with the help of willing submissive partners, the immense power in her own orgasms, and the even greater power of controlling someone else's. Inside of her there was a direct connection between physical strength and erotic strength; they fed off one another, and they were both substantial.

Of course, Cindy was a believer in female empowerment in general, and a strong advocate for consent culture. She had personally identified and beaten a teacher at school who had assaulted students. She had simply never met anyone who would not have immediately consented to virtually anything with her. Such was her power.

Cindy was meant for greatness, and by some measures she had already achieved it by the time she was seventeen. She knew exactly what she wanted from her sexual partners, and the pleasure for everyone involved was immense. One evening, while she was having sex with three boys and two girls and one nonbinary kid simultaneously, during their lunch break, something inside of her was released. A bright light flashed, and they all came hard in sudden unison.

Lying there, panting, covered in cum and pussy juice, Cindy understood that she knew how to do magic. Sex magic. The physical and sexual power inside of her had reached some kind of necessary peak, and connected. She felt it coursing through her.

Since then, she had explored this new avenue of pleasure. She could give boys pussies, could give girls cocks. The results were always good, always exciting, and reversible if so desired. But Cindy knew there was more out there. So she went to college even though she already had a pretty good idea that the kind of career she wanted to have didn't require a degree, just to try and meet people.

And that's when she met Marla.

## End of flashback

Marla was lying on the bed, making desperate eye contact with Cindy, writhing. Cindy stood next to her, grasping her cock but keeping her hand completely still, so that Marla had to thrust upward through her grip. Cindy was having a great time, watching this beautiful girl with her beautiful cock beg her for permission to receive pleasure. Cindy removed her hand, to Marla's pathetic protests, and slid her shorts slowly down, so that she was just in her thong. Her hairless pussy was clearly visible, labia wetly spreading around the crotch of her tiny underwear. She then took her synthetic leather top off, slowly and deliberately pulling down the zipper in the front until suddenly her big tits spilled out, dark nipples shining with elaborate piercings. Marla was silent for a moment, completely transfixed.

Cindy took the opportunity to play with her tits a little. They were lots of fun. She loved to bite her own nipples, to play with the piercings between her lips. It was nicer when someone else did it, but the showmanship got her off as much as anything else. Still standing next to the bed with Marla tied to it, Cindy reached a hand down to her crotch and moved her underwear aside to explore her soaking wet pussy, fingering furtively around her clit before sending a finger into her cunt. At this point in her life, Marla had experimented with all different sizes of dicks and dildos, and felt confident that she could even take a cock as big as Marla's. But after all these years, there was something still so pleasurable, so joyful about just fingering herself. Especially in front of someone else you've got tied up. Cindy made a show of moaning and thrusting. Marla was drooling, and clearly needed some attention.

Marla's cock at this point was rock solid from the combination of denial and stimulation. Cindy couldn't bear to let this go on for much longer. She gingerly took the fingers from her cunt, approached Marla, kissed her, and placed her wet fingers in Marla's mouth. Marla sucked hungrily, taking the fingers deeply into her mouth and down her throat, completely obsessed with the taste.

"Good girl", said Cindy.

With her free hand, Cindy pulled down her thong. She was now completely naked, and she climbed onto the bed, on top of Marla. She did it facing Marla's feet, with her ass and dripping pussy backing up towards Marla's face. Marla's gigantic cock was now facing Cindy right in the face. It was a perfect position for sixty-nine and some good old fashioned cock worship. Cindy whispered behind her:

"Marla, have you ever eaten ass before?"

"Uh-uh". The tied up girl was already licking her lips.

"Would you like to?"

"Cindy, please, there is nothing in this world I want more than to eat your ass, please, Jesus Christ Cindy this is fucking crazy. I want to eat your ass. "

"Marla, we're gonna have to work on your manners."

Cindy thought about withholding from her just a little while longer while she teasing her cock, but decided that she'd had enough of that, and just wanted to get her ass rimmed. She backed herself fully onto Marla's desperate and beautiful and delicate face, and felt her hungry mouth inelegantly explore her ass and cunt. It was good. It was incredible, in fact, to sit on a girl's face and make her eat your ass, thought Cindy. But I have some work to do, and I can't get too distracted.

Cindy rhythmically pushed her ass around on Marla's face, trying to get a tempo going, but this girl didn't really know how to eat ass. God, she was enthusiastic though, and that counts for something. Cindy would have to teach her. In the meantime, she was finally up close and personal with Marla's beautiful cock.

It was the biggest dick Cindy had ever seen, in both length and girth, and Cindy had seen a lot whole lot of dicks in her eighteen years. Cindy had loved each one in its own unique way. But this one was for the record books.The sheer heft, the space it took up in the room. The head alone was almost the size of her fist. It was oozing a steady, lazy flow of precum that would put most men's entire loads to shame. Cindy slowly brought her face to the cock, could smell it, and realized that it was bigger than her head. She held it close to her cheek, briefly cuddling it, feeling its warmth, smelling the musky, mushroomy scent of the pre, and slowly at first, then with increasing hunger and urgency, wrapped her two hands around as much of the girth as she could, and started licking the precum from around the head like an ice cream cone. Marla went a little crazy at that.

Meanwhile, Marla was trying her damndest to eat Cindy's ass, but even she had started to suspect that it was mostly just busy work intended to keep her distracted while Cindy enjoyed some alone time with her cock. Fine. She was a little offended, but she understood. Marla was looking forward to some alone time with that thing too. But her pride was a bit hurt, and she decided to take a quick breather, and figure out what it was she was trying to do with Cindy's asshole.

Cindy had, unsurprisingly, a beautiful asshole. It was recently waxed, clean, and spiffy. It was sweaty and tasty in all the ways you want an asshole to taste. But Marla had never rimmed someone before, and initially she had just gone right for the bullseye. This wasn't producing results. Cindy was pushing up against her in an effort to get some pleasure out of it. So she thought about what might feel good for her, and then tried doing that. It was at that moment that Cindy wrapped her hands around her cock and started licking, but Marla went about her plan despite the incredible feeling coming from there. She slowly, patiently, started working her tongue around Cindy's taint, making furtive trips to her cunt, covering the whole area in spit. And slowly, very slowly, she began making wide spirals around Cindy's asshole, only pressing in periodically. Cindy seemed to notice, and began only pushing back at the times that Marla pushed in. After making a few crosses inward, across the rim of Cindy's asshole, Marla began pressing her tongue into her ass properly. Cindy definitely responded to this, and her rhythmic pushing began to feel more genuine.

Cindy, on the other hand, was completely surprised that this idiot actually figured out how to rim her. It was amazing, but also distracting her from what she wanted, which was to worship this cock in private, at least for a little while. Oh well, might as well enjoy it! Cindy began to squeeze a little harder with her hands. She stopped licking the shaft, and moved her head up towards the cock's head. The thing was huge, and Cindy was a little worried. Nevertheless, she had to one-up Marla, so she wrapped her lips around the tip, and slowly worked her tongue around and across Marla's urethra. After getting the whole area wet and cleaning up all the precum that had dripped down the shaft and onto her big balls, Cindy pushed further down, receiving the entire gigantic head within her mouth. Her mouth was completely full. At this moment, Marla was doing a really impressive job of eating her ass, and Cindy was feeling a bit out of her mind with pleasure. In this state, she continued to push the cock further into her mouth and throat, while also jacking it off. Cindy knew there was no chance of completely deepthroating this thing all the way to the base, at least not tonight, but she had some pride. She gave excellent head.

As Marla's tongue pushed deeper into her ass and waves of pleasure rolled through Cindy, she moaned, gurgled, and pushed the cock a few inches down her throat. Her mouth was open as wide as it would go, and her throat was pushing outward. Jesus Christ this thing is big, thought Cindy. Not for the last time. She felt it slide tightly down her throat, all the while still oozing precum, now directly into her throat. Marla gave a muffled moan behind her. The thought and sensation of the precum oozing into her belly turned Cindy on so much, she started seriously increasing the rhythm of her ass pushing against Marla's face. If Marla keeps doing this good, Cindy thought, I might just cum. I might just.

Marla, meanwhile, was in an absolute blur. She was doing her very best to keep up with Cindy's ass, but also completely out of her mind with pleasure at whatever Cindy was doing. She didn't even know. This was her first time having a cock, did it always feel this good? She felt an incredible warmth starting to build in her, at the base of her cock. Even if Marla knew what it was, she had no way of letting Cindy know.

Cindy, meanwhile, knew she was on the verge of orgasm, and found herself praying that Marla would come soon. The thought of Marla cumming down her throat and emptying those huge balls into her belly filled her mind, bringing her ever closer. As she jacked off Marla and continued deepthroating her, she found herself face-to-face with Marla's balls. The viscerality of them, the sheer size, the smell, the thought of them, and of course Marla's tongue down her ass, all of it was making her go crazy. Cindy usually loved to announce when she was cumming, but she found herself indisposed. A wet gurgle was all she could muster as she squeezed Marla's cock.

Marla could feel Cindy's ass bucking at that moment, and recognized Cindy's orgasm, her tensing asshole and quivering thighs, well before she realized she had crested over the edge too. An immense surge of heat rocketed from the base of her cock up the length as a flood of hot spunk was about to unload right into Cindy's belly.

Cindy was lost in the peak of orgasm at that moment, but still felt the sudden tenseness in Marla's thighs, heard Marla's muffled scream of pleasure, saw Marla's balls contract towards her body, felt the cock expand in her mouth and throat as the cum traveled up the shaft and down her throat, and joyfully received Marla's load. She could feel it shoot in powerful, gigantic spurts that went right into her belly. At first she just passively enjoyed the moment, but there was so much cum. By the third hot jet hitting her stomach, she suddenly realized she felt full. By the fifth, she felt a tightness in her belly as it expanded to accommodate the load. She could feel the cock working, pumping the thick seed into her, and shoot thick ropes in her gut. It was incredible, something she had never felt before: with each wad, each thrust and quivering moan from Marla, each long spasm of her cock, Cindy could feel her tummy stretch a little more. And it just didn't stop. Soon, her belly looked like she had just eaten a large meal, then like a baby bump, and then a full-on pregnancy, bulging downward to meet and rest on Marla's body. Cindy had received some huge loads before, but this was something else.

Cindy's orgasm became Marla's, and Marla's orgasm became Cindy's second, third, fourth, and fifth orgasms, as the pleasure of being filled with Marla's cum overwhelmed her. Marla came continuously down Cindy's throat, screaming in pleasure, and Cindy's belly would expand just a little more.

Eventually, it slowed and then died down. The softening cock slid out of Cindy's gullet with a wet gurgle, followed by a mouthful cum. Cindy was huge with it, like someone nine months pregnant with triplets, her soft belly distending and drooping over Marla. Her makeup was predictably totally smeared and ruined, and opal jizz ran down her nose and out of her mouth. Both were absolutely soaked. Both were completely exhausted. All her life, Cindy had always been the big spoon. It was part of her whole sex-as-power thing. But now, smiling, cum still dribbling down the side of her mouth, belly full to bursting with cum, and completely exhausted, Cindy rolled over and allowed herself to be cuddled by Marla.

Marla, for her part was on the verge of falling asleep. She was smiling, holding the much taller and stronger woman in her arms, stroking her big round belly with pride. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla adjusts to life with her new friend.

When Marla awoke the next morning, she felt better rested than she had in weeks. It was the Saturday before classes were due to start. Cindy was sitting naked at her desk a few feet away in the cramped single dorm room. Marla noticed immediately that her stomach had returned to its normal tight six-pack. Had all that just been a dream, thought Marla.

But the soreness in her tongue, the ache in her legs, and the wild bird flying in her heart told her that it was real without even having to check whether she still had a dick. But a quick inspection confirmed that that, too, was still there. No morning wood today; maybe that just wasn't a thing with a magical cock like this. Just a big mound of squishy cock and balls, completely uncontained by the cute panties she had apparently tried to put back on. Something about that juxtaposition of her strained girly panties and her gigantic package pleased her aesthetically, even if it wasn't very comfortable. But it also hinted at a host of much more practical concerns that would arise if this thing was permanent. Maybe after breakfast she'd start to think about it.

Cindy had noticed that Marla was stirring, and sat there smiling, watching Marla check herself. She checked out Marla too. Damn, that's a big cock. If a cock is seven inches when it's hard, that's already a decent size. This thing was just... incredible.

"Good morning, Marlene Mikhailovna Vernadsky", said Cindy.

"Hey, good morning Cynthia Maria del Pilar Torres Marquez", Marla smiled back. "You know, a few weeks ago, back in Boise, I was talking with my high school friends about what we wanted to get out of college. I said, I remember, I was a little drunk and I said that the only thing I wanted was to say good morning to a beautiful woman. And, well."

Cindy laughed. "Oh shit, sorry bitch! Guess you gotta come up with better plans."

Marla felt that, although Cindy's level of comfortable self-knowing never seemed to wane for even a second, she seemed in this moment more relaxed than usual. Not engaged in her game of seduction.

"Hey, what happened to, like, wasn't your stomach all like...?"

Cindy brought a hand down to her belly, and recalled. "Yeah, oh my god, yeah. That was totally fucking crazy Marla. You really filled me up." She exhaled, a little excited just from thinking about it. "Luckily, the thing about magic cum like that is that I can make it go away. I cast a spell this morning. I think I looked pretty good, but I wouldn't have fit into any of my clothes."

"Oh damn, that's very useful!"

"Yeah. And imagine the shits I would have had, sweet Jesus I wouldn't want to sit through that."

Marla laugh-snorted in response.

"But actually, we should talk about that", Cindy said, nodding towards Marla's cock. "I know we both had a pretty amazing time last night with that thing, but, you should know it doesn't have to be permanent. I can undo the spell right now, and we can redo it whenever, whether or not it's the full moon. And now that I know you more intimately, we can have more control over like how big it is, or how much cum --"

Marla cut her off. "Thanks for bringing it up, I was wondering about that. But I think I'm actually cool with it, for now, if that's ok."

Cindy was a little surprised. "Alright! Just so you know, like, you can't really control when you'll get hard or anything. Only a little, and once it gets going the only way to get it down is to cum. Or you could try reciting baseball statistics, but you'll get blue balls, and you'd have to learn baseball statistics."

"Yeah, I know, I know how they work. I had older brothers who thought it was completely hilarious to talk about their dicks all the time. Ugh. I guess that knowledge is coming in handy! I suppose I just kind of want to live with this for a little bit. It feels nice and, like... powerful. And sexy. And, like, I want to look at like Mitch McConnell or a shithead racist cop or any other pathetic man right in the eye and tell him he's got a tiny little baby dick compared to me. Not really! But like kind of. There's so many things you can do with a dick like this. You said we could take it off if I want to?"

"Yeah, just say the word and we'll do it. Get you right back into that beautiful pussy. And just to be clear, I would fuck the shit out of you whether or not you had a dick."

"Aw, thanks Cindy. That's real sweet. I'm just gonna keep it for a little while then."

Marla gathered her things from around the room and got dressed. This was a little challenging; she had shown up to Cindy's in tight jeans, but luckily her cock was being compliant for now. She managed to sort of spread her gigantic balls across both pant legs, and decided to try and stuff her cock parallel to her left leg. She looked at herself in the mirror: a little disheveled, but still hot. She was short, slim, and small breasted, but her ass was proud and round, and her hips and thighs curved outward enough to make her feel less self-conscious about her small breasts. Now there was also a prominent bulge in the front of her pants. She stood in profile to check it out, and she liked it. Loved it, actually. She ran her fingers lightly over the surface of the bulge, which visibly extended partway down her thigh, and felt comforted by its realness.

She went back to her room briefly to brush her teeth and hair, but didn't feel like getting out of her sex-stinking clothes just yet. It was breakfast time, and she wanted to show off.

It was a hit. Marla got some coffee and yogurt, her usual breakfast, even though it was almost noon. She met up randomly with a two of the folks she'd been partying with the prior week, and acted coy at first when they eagerly asked what had happened the night before. Virtually everyone had been trying to get with Cindy. And though she'd fucked a handful of them, no one had spent the night at her place.

"So, you guys, like...?" asked a cute boy with glasses named Moe. He was Southeast Asian, ethnically, but he had been adopted by white parents and grown up in Bakersfield: the part of California where they speak with a southern accent.

Marla smiled and held on to her secret for a little longer. She took a slow drink of coffee, placed the mug on the table, and bit her lip a little, drawing out the moment.

"Yep."

"Aw, hell yeah! Nice, Marl!". Moe was big on nicknames. Marl was not his best work. "So, like, how did it go? I mean you don't have to say anything, but --"

"Moe, Jesus, you can't just like ask that!" said Christina, butting in. "That's so rude, that's none of our business. Marla you don't have to tell us anything." Despite what she was saying, Christina was leaning halfway across the table to hear what Marla had to say.

"Well, I don't know if you guys would believe me if I told you, but I guess I don't really care."

This just intrigued her audience even more.

"Ok, well, where to begin... Well ok, here's the gist: Cindy cast a crazy ass sex magic spell on me, and I grew a gigantic cock and balls. And then we sixty-nined for a while, and while I was eating her ass we both came, and I filled her up with cum till she looked pregnant." Marla felt herself get a little breathless as she relived the story.

But the response was just silence.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"What the fuck?" said Moe. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Well ok, not much I can do about that", said Marla.

Christina was just wide-eyed and silent. "I thought I saw something weird about your pants when you came in."

Moe stuttered, "well, I mean, that could have been anything, like, I don't know what you're keeping in there!"

Marla noted to herself with pride that they had both noticed her bulge. "Yeah, well, I guess that's my cock. Look again." She pulled away from the table. Sure enough, there it was: the unsubtle raised outline of a fat cock snaking down her thigh. Even the head was well-defined.

"But I'm not about to show you it right now, so you have to take my word for it. Maybe later, if you're nice to me."

"Uh, I don't think we have to take your word for it, Marl", said Moe, pointing at the bulge of the head halfway down Marla's thigh. A dark blossom of precum was growing right there, and Marla was suddenly aware that her cock was pushing further down her leg, swelling in girth and length.

Shit. Retelling the story and having people look at her cock had had a greater affect on Marla than she'd thought. She had to go take care of this.

"Oh fuck. Yeah, I told you. Jesus. I gotta go". Marla took one last swig of coffee, and raced back to her dorm with a pronounced limp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla gets down with her bad self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Marla alone, but more Cindy dominatrix action is upcoming!
> 
> If you're enjoying this, please leave a note or something to give me motivation :)

Shit shit shit shit, thought Marla as she hurried through the dining hall. Her dick was growing inside her jeans and the precum was beginning to spread more visibly. She hoped to god her jeans could handle the pressure. She was speed-walking with her leg left straight so as not to put any pressure more on the seams of her pants, but the sensation of tight denim against her sensitive, hardening dick was just making her hornier.

Can't I just take it out right here?, she thought. No one would mind. People would probably love it, in fact. A free show: cute chick with huge dick. She relished the idea of it, but caught herself before she got too carried away in the fantasy. Because that's what it was: a fantasy. She had to maintain some boundaries.

Even though she wasn't gonna do any exhibitionism today, she noticed she was getting way more looks leaving the dining hall that she was coming back home. Her hurried, limping walk, coupled with a precum-soaked leg and, last but not least, an unsubtle bulge of a huge cock extending most of the way to her knee, were all attracting some longing looks and double-takes. This whole thing was inconvenient, but she didn't mind the attention.

As she rounded the corner towards her dorm, she felt a few stitches begin to pop in her inseam. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck", she cursed through gritted teeth. She swiped her ID card to get into the building, more stitches popping with each careful step. Fuck, this cock is fucking huge, she thought. Not for the first or last time. She entered into the crowded common area of the dorm right as the inseam gave way, and her hard, fat cock swung free, out, and upward like a trebuchet, releasing gobs of precum as it went. It was followed shortly by her two big beautiful balls, each about as big as a navel orange, spilling from her torn jeans. Jesus Christ. The tension and tightness of her pants had been incredibly stimulating, but the freedom she felt now that her constrictions were gone was like breathing fresh air for the first time in years. She moaned in inarticulate pleasure as the air-conditioned indoor air cooled her wet cock head, and steadied herself against the door jamb.

When she opened her eyes a moment later, she realized that at least half her dorm had been taking part in an icebreaker lead by their RA Emil in the small shared space. She must have missed the e-vite. A few of them had gotten hit with a bit of precum, including Emil. He reached for his glasses to touch the semi-clear liquid. The room smelled strongly of Marla, or at least, it smelled of the salty, musty scent of her dick. They stared at her, she stared at them, mouths agape and silent. Only her cock had anything to say, standing fully erect and pointing towards the center of the room. All eyes were on it. It surged with pleasure at being seen by so many people. Marla felt it tense and bob, then ooze out a glob of precum right on the floor.

"Marla...", Emil started to say.

She ran towards her room without responding. She slammed the door, locked it, closed her blinds, and turned off her phone. Horrified wasn't the right word for what she felt, although she knew that would be the correct reaction. It was more like... invigorated. Excited. Her heart was pounding out her chest, as though she had just done a 400 meter sprint. She was also concerned, as she hadn't come to college with tons of jeans, and that had been her favorite, best-fitting pair. But all those folks out there... Well, they probably fucking loved it.

In any case, she would have to deal with all that later. She had another priority right now. She caught a look at herself in the full length mirror attached to her closet. She felt cute; she felt sexy. She was a short, slender brunette with a slim build and small but delicious tits. They looked good under her T-shirt, she thought, especially as she was panting after her little outing. Her jeans hung ruined, and soaked with fragrant precum. Her balls swung heavy and pendulous, looking full to bursting although she had cum literal buckets the night before. Her ass was practically hanging out as well, she noticed, and she rotated a bit to get a better look. It was a verifiable bubble-butt, standing atop two thick, round thighs that she considered eminently spankable. It wasn't her fault that no one had really let her have it. Maybe she'd talk to Cindy about that. Her hips, thighs and ass were her absolute pride and joy, or at least they had been until she got her cock. No matter what, they looked fucking great. Lifting and spreading her cheeks a bit, she realized how much she liked the view: a big round ass with tremendous balls visible from behind. She grabbed a handful of her balls with one hand, and spanked her ass with the other. Hell yeah, she thought. You got it, bitch.

But then there was her cock. Finally, some alone time with this thing. She had been looking forward to this for a while. She stood there for a while facing the mirror, gingerly running her fingers over the shaft, before deciding to commit to this self-love session. She took off all her clothing, throwing some in the hamper and some in the trash, took a drink of water, pulled up a chair, and sat her ass down in front of the mirror.

When she sat, her ballsack piled up beneath her cock. Her penis was almost exactly thirteen inches long, and reached most of the way to her breasts when she sat and let it stand on its own. But the length was only part of the story; this thing was thick, and its landscape was a journey in itself. It had a subtle cigar shape, in that it was widest just below the head in the middle. She could almost wrap her small hand around the entire girth at the base. But at its widest inch or two below the head, the cock bellied generously out, and her two hands together barely touched fingertips. This is not even to mention the thick veins coursing down the length, pulsing visibly with blood. It reminded Marla a bodybuilder's arms. Muscular. Virile. Demanding attention.

And the head. It was easily the size of Marla's fist, and when engorged like this it it shone a dark pink that Marla realize was almost the exact same shade as her lips. Every few seconds it would tense, flare tightly with blood, and emit another gob of precum. After a few minutes of silent admiration, her cock was slick with precum, and it was collecting in a puddle on the seat of her chair, around her balls. Marla loved every single part of her cock.

How the fuck did Cindy manage to deepthroat this thing?, she thought. Holy Jesus. That girl is a master of her craft. Just to see, she pushed it all the way against her chest with her right hand, and it reached up past her nipples. Damn, she thought. This is a big fucking cock.

Her left hand was palming her balls, just playing with them, squeezing and lifting and caressing. She started working the shaft with her right hand, squeezing more precum out and getting it all over her tits. They weren't big enough to titfuck herself with, but nevertheless she rubbed her nipples with the hard, slick head of her big dick. She tried to hold her breath, but moaned involuntarily, and started stroking her shaft a bit more. Her one hand wasn't able to get much purchase, so she had to switch to a two-handed method, leaving her big balls to soak in the puddle of precum.

But then, she had an idea. Marla hadn't spent much time sucking cock in her life. Only with her high-school boyfriend Ted, and Marla realized in hindsight that he didn't really wash his dick or ass in the shower. She had avoided it as much as she could, so she wasn't very good at it. But... well, she had to learn sometime!

She brought her mouth gingerly down towards the head, which was well within reach, and experimentally licked at the tip. God, it tasted so much better than Ted's! He only ever ate, like, Doritos and steak, and his cum was super fucking nasty. Marla's precum, on the other hand, was a bit salty, a bit musky, but overall more fresh. Maybe the actual cum would be different, but already this was a way better experience.

Feeling motivated by this finding, she tried to bring the head into her mouth like she had felt Cindy do, but it wasn't easy. The head of her cock was huge, and Marla was sort of doubled over on a chair. Yet she persisted, swallowing the tasty precum now oozing into her mouth, and opened wide. It was an amazing feeling, to sense both the fullness in her mouth and the tight wet warmth from her cock. She started jacking herself off faster now.

At that moment, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror: hunching over, stroking her whale of a cock, taking the head directly in her mouth. She wasn't prepared for how sexy it looked. That glimpse gave her the edge to go a little further, increasing the speed of her hands, and pushing further down. The entire head was in her mouth now, pushing against her throat.

Come on, Marla, she thought. Fuck your own fucking mouth, you nasty little bitch. Swallow that cum and impregnate your belly.

The precum was already starting to head directly into her throat, and that thought was sending her further into passion. Her cock was now firmly in her throat, which she thought would have been impossible. The feeling was incredible, and she started to bob her head to the tempo of her hands rhythmically pumping her shaft. Her throat made hot gurgling noises as her cock fucked her throat. Her mouth was open as wide as it would go to accommodate the girth. Precum and spit covered her cock and hands, glistening, as her eyes began to roll back in her head from pleasure.

Her moans were ragged and wet, increasing in frequency. This time, she could recognize the impending orgasm, the warm surge in her balls. In that moment, she recalled her therapist's mindfulness training: appreciate this moment. Your life is wherever you happen to be right now. Exist here and now, and nowhere else.

With that, she thrust her hips upward, nearly bucking off the chair, to fuck her dick just one last inch down her throat, she watched her balls tensed up towards her body. She could feel the thick stream of hot cum surge up her dick, could feel the shaft widen in her mouth and send it directly down her throat and into her belly. So this is what Cindy felt like, Marla thought briefly, before completely losing herself in the ecstasy of the moment, in the euphoria of filling herself with cum. She was smaller than Cindy, and her belly felt full after the first load.

Her dick and balls spasmed every few seconds, and each time they sent a jet of cum into Marla's belly, each time filling her already-tight stomach with hot thick semen. Her belly tightened, and another hot jet shot into her; it began to curve outward, and she emptied another huge load into herself; soon, she felt her tummy pressing against the shaft of her cock, and still her balls were pumping into her, and she kept pumping her cock with her hands. Soon she was overflowing, jizz running around her mouth and out her nose, but mostly it was staying in her body.

Another orgasmic spasm, another fat load, spasm, load, the pleasure feeding her pleasure, on and on, until she looked even bigger than Cindy had. Slowly, the contractions of her balls came less frequently and less forcefully, and her cock popped softly from her gasping, messy mouth; both her mouth and cock were still pouring cum. She exhaled, giving her cock a last few exhausted strokes as it softened, releasing its final lazy loads onto her tits and belly.

She looked at herself sleepily in the mirror. What a mess, completely covered in sweat, spit, and jizz. Her belly distended outward, resting on the front of the chair and covering her balls. Her big, round, soft belly full of cum was being held up in the middle by her cock which she held in her hand, but as she let her big soft dick go, her tummy rolled over the front of the chair. Marla sat there, admiring herself, and licking her lips. College was better than she ever could have imagined, she thought. And she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy helps Marla adjust to her recent acquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't follow through on the femdom tag very well in the first chapter, so I'm tryna correct for that.
> 
> Also, content warning, I'm a raging vegetarian and all my OC protagonists (Marla and Cindy) are vegan or vegetarian. That's why Marla's cum tastes so good, it's not magic.

Cindy was sitting in her room in her PJs watching a livestreamed vegan mukbang video on the Saturday night before school started. This was her special self-care treat; although Cindy had mostly come to college to meet people and hadn't decided on her major, she wanted to make sure she was well rested for Monday. Cindy was a woman who took what she did seriously, and there was no way she going to all of the trouble of attending university without kicking its ass. Plenty of time for partying and sex later; now was the time to start off on the right foot.

CheapLazyVegan was just about to start chomping into her third tofu banh mi when Cindy noticed a text on her phone. Actually, two texts; she must have missed the first one.

The first one, sent three hours ago by Moe, said "Hey Cin, I know you and Marla hung out last night and I just want you to know that like I guess she had an accident in front of Emil and everyone in the common area, idk if you know anything about that but people are talking. I wasn't there, but... people aren't mad, I guess. They're just talking. Thought you should know."

"Shit", muttered Cindy to herself, as she paused the livestream and leaned forward in her chair, head in her hand. What the hell had Marla gotten up to? She shouldn't have let her wander off with that cock, she clearly couldn't handle the responsibility.

The second text, predictably, was from Marla: "Hey Cindy, do you think you can come over tonight? I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Cindy loved having a sub, especially one as eager and well-endowed as Marla, but she didn't enjoy a liability. She furrowed her brow, trying to think of a solution, when she got a follow-up selfie from Marla: she was lying in bed almost naked, with her huge belly rolling out in front of her. Her fat package was visible below her belly, an irregular melon-sized protrusion only somewhat contained by her panties.

The first thing Cindy thought was holy shit, that's a big dick. No doubt Marla took it specifically to try and rile her up. Cindy wanted to march right over there and fuck that woman senseless.

The second thing she thought was, Jesus Christ. This idiot sucked her own cock and swallowed all that semen. She pretty much went straight for it after leaving Cindy's room. Well, Cindy couldn't exactly blame her; that's probably the first idea she would have had too. But it's not like Marla couldn't have seen this result coming. And, sexy as that picture was, Cindy just wanted to watch mukbang, take a shower, drink some sleepytime tea, and go to bed.

It was the thought of Marla having to pass all that cum naturally that got Cindy out of bed. No one, no matter how dumb and horny, deserves to sit through that. So she begrudgingly got off her chair and rooted around in the trunk under her bed for some supplies. She then walked out the door and down the hall to Marla's dorm. Ok, it wasn't far, but it was the principle of the thing!

She walked in to find Marla in the same position that she had texted, groaning.

"Cindy, oh my god, thank you for coming, ugh oh my god I feel so icky", said Marla weakly.

"Marla, Jesus, what did you expect?" Cindy asked rhetorically in an annoyed tone.

Marla was silent. She hadn't expected to be reprimanded. What had Cindy expected? Why was she being so mean?

"Uh, I mean... I don't know. I hadn't planned on this. I wasn't really thinking. This cock kind of has a mind of its own, I was in the dining hall and I got horny out of nowhere. And it just... cums so much. Sorry, I don't know a better way to say that. It does a lot of a cumming. You know? It just cums a lot, and like... I wasn't gonna _not_ try and suck it."

"Yeah. You're right, I know the feeling. It does cum a lot", Cindy said, trying to strike a more conciliatory tone.

"Can you help?"

"I can, Marla, but I don't know if I want to. What I want to do is go to sleep. I'm guessing you know that everyone out there knows about your cock? Like, everyone?"

"Hell yeah", said Marla in a deadpan. "They probably fucking loved it. Everyone loves a chick with a dick."

"Yeah, true." Cindy conceded with a smile; she wasn't annoyed anymore. Even in her current state, Marla was charming. "I'll help you, but we are gonna need to establish some ground rules."

This was something Cindy had been looking forward to. In fact, she had sort of expected Marla to do something irresponsible so that she needed her help. It put Cindy in a great position to dominate. Cindy was about to pull up a chair to sit beside Marla, but realized that the only chair was covered in cum, so she sat on the side of the bed instead. Close enough to put her hand comfortingly on Marla's thigh.

"So, just to be clear, you still want this whole penis situation?" Cindy asked.

"Oh my god yes", Marla replied without hesitation.

"Alright, that's what I thought. If you're planning on keeping it, you're obviously going to need my help. But Marla, I don't work for free." As she was saying this, she moved her hand up Marla's leg, caressing possessively towards her inner thigh, fingers brushing past and around Marla's taint and balls.

"What do you mean? You want to fuck? I'm so down for that. Yeah, just like text me whenever and we'll find a time."

"Baby we both know I could get that from you dick or not", Cindy said, her hand now firmly holding Marla's balls from underneath. "I want something a little more specific."

"What? Do you want to be exclusive?"

Cindy snorted derisively and narrowed her eyes. "No. Literally never." She squeezed Marla's balls to get the point across.

"Ah, be careful Cindy, those are sensitive."

"Do you think I don't know that?", Cindy said with unbroken eye contact while squeezing her balls a little harder.

" _Ahnn,_ Cindy, what do you want? Just fucking tell me!"

Cindy lowered her face towards Marla and gave a slight twist as she explained the terms: "Marla, I want you to be mine. My fuck toy, my pet, my personal dickgirl, hell, you'll be my fucking toilet if I feel like it. We won't be exclusive, but I get to have you whenever I want, in the ways that I want, and you have to ask me permission before jacking off or fucking someone else. I don't have to tell you jack shit about who I fuck or what I do. So long as you insist on keeping this ridiculous penis, you sign over your sexual autonomy."

Marla whimpered as Cindy continued the pressure. Cindy's face was an inch from Marla's now. The deal sounded pretty good.

"In exchange, I'll help you. I'll clean up your little messes, and I'll help you control this thing. In fact, I'll control it for you; you won't have to worry at all. It's my cock now. This way, we both get to keep going to school and studying. I simply do _not_ have the time to deal with you sucking your cock like a filthy little cum dumpster every time you get horny or hungry."

"Ow ow ow ow, ok, ok, I'll do it, Jesus Cindy please stop squeezing my balls, oww"

Cindy squeezed a bit harder. "Whose balls?"

Marla inhaled and moaned at the sharp wave of pain, and pleaded. "Yours, Cindy, they're your balls, it's your dick, it's just attached to my body. It's your cum, it's all yours, my body is yours, you can have everything whenever, I'm your fuck toy, I'm your dickgirl. I promise I'll give you everything, please, Jesus, Cindy please"

Cindy released Marla's balls and kissed her deeply in the same moment, forcing her tongue deep into Marla's mouth. Cindy pinned Marla's shoulder down against the mattress with one hand, and caressed her neck tenderly with the other. Marla writhed.

"You still taste like your own cum, you little slut", Cindy whispered. "Delicious."

"Uh, Cindy, my, uh sorry, your cock is, uh..." Marla was not very articulate when she was horny.

Cindy turned and saw Marla's cock just beginning to shift about below the panties. Shit, she should have seen this coming but got a little caught up in the kiss. Cindy quickly rooted through her bag and brought out a smooth metallic chastity device. It was a steel cage with a metal ring at the base, all kept in place by a lock. Marla barely had time to utter a surprised gasp before Cindy headed down below Marla's waist.

Cindy was an expert, but this was a bomb defusal situation. The longer she took, the more difficult it would be to fit Marla's gigantic cock into this extra-large chastity device. With a bit of luck and spit, she poked and prodded the flesh and metal until Marla's dick was contained within the cage and her balls were tightly collared by the thick steel ring. The whole contraption was locked with a key. It was a little tight, but that was kind of the point.

On a whim, Cindy decided to lick the length of Marla's trapped penis, suck her balls a little, and to finally fit the entire cage within her mouth and throat, making gagging and gurgling noises. _G_ _luk, gluk_. Bubbles of spit and precum oozed past her lips. Just to let Marla know she could.

Marla moaned in discomfort and frustrated denial. Her cock was trying to harden, pushing against the confines of the cage within Cindy's mouth. But it was no use. Cindy held the only key. Cindy released her trapped dick from her mouth with a wet _glurkh_.

Marla bent over to marvel at the setup. Her cock was forced in a short downward curve by the small cage, and was straining against the bars and leaking precum. Her big smooth balls were trying to pull free from the ring they were trapped by, turning purple with effort.

It was uncomfortable. In fact, it was nearly unbearable; there was nothing Marla wanted more than to fuck the shit out of Cindy, to fill her with cum again. But she understood the rules. She had to be good. She was Cindy's pet. 

"Alright, now that that's all in place, let's deal with this", she said while laying both her palms on Marla's big, cum-filled belly.

Another bright white light flashed in Marla's eyes, and she felt the familiar disoriented feeling. When her eyelids fluttered back to consciousness, she saw that her belly had returned to its former size. Thank goodness. Cindy really was amazing.

Cindy looked at the cute brunette with the big, trapped dick on the mattress, totally under her control. She checked her watch and sighed. So much for a restful Saturday night. Neither of them would be getting any sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy pushes Marla to the edge, but the tables are (eventually) turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy. This one ended up being pretty long but I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave comments of encouragement :) I'll do more if I know people are enjoying it!

Cindy adopted an almost businesslike attitude.

"Take off all your clothes, slut, then get onto your hands and knees on the bed."

"Yes Cindy" Marla replied dutifully, and began to comply.

At that, Cindy grabbed Marla's face and pushed a thumb into her mouth, which Marla started sucking and gagging against.

"Right now, you call me sir, slut."

"...Y-yeth thah" Marla replied, surprised at Cindy's meanness, drool dripping down her chin. Cindy pushed Marla back into the bed as she continued to get undressed. Cindy watched and also took off her pyjama bottoms.

Cindy was already dripping wet with anticipation, and moved a finger down to her slit to play with her clit. She did this as Marla gawped hungrily at her. Cindy closed her eyes and moaned exaggeratedly as she slipped one finger into herself, standing next to the bed. After a moment, she looked down to see Marla had paused the work she had been directed to do.

"You slut, I know you love watching me touch myself, but this isn't _for_ you. Turn around. I'm going to keep touching myself as I look at that beautiful ass of yours, but you can't watch. That ass is all mine"

Marla finished undressing and assumed the position, getting on her hands and knees on the mattress, facing the headboard. She felt the combined weight of her genitals and the metal cage that contained them hang from her crotch, creating an intense sensation. The blood in her cock flared, and she felt it once again strain against the metal. It squeezed out a fat gloop of precum, which hung briefly on the cage before dripping down to the mattress.

Marla could hear Cindy masturbating behind her, but didn't dare look back. She kept her gaze focused on the plain wood slat headboard directly in front of her. This position was the most vulnerable Marla had ever been with anyone, and she could feel herself blush as she felt Cindy look straight at her exposed asshole and pendulous, locked-up balls. She felt grateful that she had very recently started waxing; her asshole was as smooth and clean as it had ever been. The feeling of being watched sent another rush of unrequited horniness to her cock, again flaring frustratingly against the hard cage. This was going to be a long night, but Marla was loving every second of it.

Cindy was moaning, leaning against the bed and hooking her fingers into her pussy to play with her g-spot a few inches in. She was looking intently at Marla's balls, remembering the way they had filled her the night before. Cindy usually kept a cool and domineering presence of mind, but when she had that huge cock down her throat, she felt something she had never felt before. She had felt totally in the thrall of Marla's package, completely subjugated by the gallons of potent cum it had produced. It was dangerous for a girl like her, and she needed to remind both herself and Marla who was boss. Still, she was in a great position to worship those balls from a position of power.

Cindy climbed on the bed behind her and leaned in to suck her balls. She bent down and gave a soft kiss, which resulted in a surprised yelp from Marla, followed by heavy breathing and more gobs of precum flowing lazily from the giant trapped cock. Cindy pressed her face gently into Marla's big sack, sucking and sniffing them and relishing the heady flavor. Cindy kept one hand on the mattress, and the other fucking her soaking pussy. She was pleased to see Marla's nuts had gotten ever so slightly bigger since the start of this ordeal, straining and churning tremendous amounts of cum.

Marla yelped a little when she felt a cool breath around her taint and asshole. She knew this meant that Cindy's face was right up against her asshole, and felt so completely exposed and owned by Cindy. She had never felt in better hands, but also had never felt so damn horny in her life. Her balls were swollen and achey with all that jizz, and her dick was painful with unreleased energy.

By now Cindy was getting a little bored, and decided to take the next step. She stepped up towards Marla and put her hips behind hers, and leaned over, like doggy-style. Cindy took the fingers from her own pussy and put them in Marla's mouth.

"You've been so good, slut, I thought you might like to taste my pussy a little." Marla sucked hungrily in response.

Cindy smiled to herself, and next produced some shackles. She tied Marla into her current position on her hands and knees, and then made to leave.

"I've got to go get the sleepytime tea out of the microwave, I forgot it after I got those whorish texts from you. I'll be back in just a few." Cindy smiled and turned away from Marla.

"Wait, no, fuck Cindy you can't -- " Marla blurted out before instantly regretting it.

Cindy turned towards Marla with an ashen face. "Hm, does the slut have opinions? Are you too horny for me to leave?

Marla held her breath in silence.

"You can respond. You have permission."

"I just. Cindy. Please you can't leave me like this. I can't. Cindy."

"Hm. Well, I do still want my tea. But I pity you, seeing those big balls of yours working so hard to make a meal for me but with nowhere to go. I have an idea so I think we'll both get what we want."

There was something about Cindy's smile that made Marla a little uncomfortable.

Cindy rooted around in her bag for a moment, and re-positioned herself behind Marla. Marla had no idea what was going on, but soon felt a cool and slick finger press against her asshole. She yelped again in surprise; Marla had never had anything go in her ass.

"My little slut, I guess I can't trust you to be quiet enough for me to focus. Hm, this should do..."

Cindy produced a reasonably large purple dildo, about eight inches thick and pretty girthy. She brought it to Marla's face and slid it into her mouth. Cindy pushed until she felt the resistance at the back of her throat.

"Slut, this is my cock. One of my many cocks. Suck it well. If you drop it, I will make your life very difficult."

Cindy released her grip on the dildo, and Marla kept sucking on it so that it stayed in place in her mouth. Marla's moaning breathing turned into ragged, wet gurgling as Cindy got back to work.

Marla again felt a slick finger press against her tight virgin asshole, but this time could do nothing to protest except make a moaning gurgle. The finger pushed past the the ring of her anus fairly easily; Cindy must have access to the best lubes in the game. But still, just one finger felt tight, and Marla was worried for what came next. It shouldn't have been too surprising: after a few moments Cindy slipped a second finger past Marla's tight ring.

Cindy's other hand was busy as well: she went from stroking the length of the chastity device to gently squeezing and tugging on Marla's engorged balls. The anal play was making Marla leak precum like crazy, and Cindy hadn't touched with Marla's prostate yet.

But that was about to change. Cindy grabbed a long and complicated-looking battery-powered butt plug, one designed to massage the prostate. It had a rotating and pulsating silicone piece at the end, and its flared shape meant that once inserted it wouldn't be going anywhere. With anticipation, Cindy lubed it up and slowly but steadily pushed it deep into Marla's hole.

At first Marla was a little confused: the plug wasn't super wide, not much wider than Cindy's fingers. She had assumed it would be some humiliatingly huge plug. But it was quite long and curved. Just the right shape, in fact, to bump right against an organ Marla had not yet gotten in touch with: her prostate. At that, Marla nearly dropped the big purple dildo in her slobbering mouth, but she managed to keep it in at the last moment. So much was going on, it was getting really hard to concentrate.

Marla stopped breathing for a moment as she felt this new sensation. It was deep, it was pleasurable, it made her feel full. It was completely amazing. It was somewhat similar to the pleasure of a regular orgasm, but so much deeper and more intimate. Her entire body felt involved, from her ears to her thighs, and she couldn't help but push her ass up and against Cindy's hand as she held it.

Cindy enjoyed seeing Marla become a butt slut like this, but she really did want to go get that sleepytime tea. Without ceremony, she turned the plug on to its highest setting, and left the room right as Marla was moaning with hoarse urgency into the dildo.

If the plug pushing against her prostate was a small taste of a new kind of pleasure, this was an entire feast. This was an amazing toy. Marla felt her mind go absolutely blank with pleasure as her head hit the mattress, still sucking the purple dildo. Her ass rocked back and forth in the air trying to gain purchase on a lover who was not there. Her hands and feet tied as they were, there was nothing Marla could have done even if she could maintain any sort of presence of mind. And she couldn't; Marla was reduced to a moaning, shivering butt slut, completely unable to even think about stopping it.

Marla's balls, previously tight against the metal ring, were now so filled with cum that they were drooping closer to the bed, and now were closer to the size of grapefruit. The ache and weight of her orgasm-denied balls added to the intensity of the feeling happening deep inside of her. Meanwhile, her massive cock all trapped within its cage was pouring a stream of thick, milky, fragrant precum. Marla noticed none of this, and could only sway her ass around as she sucked the dildo.

Cindy had of course never left; she had just opened and closed the door, staying in the room to relish the sight of Marla transformed into a stupid slut by her need to orgasm. Even that simple deception might not have been necessary. Marla hadn't opened her eyes in a few minutes now.

After a few minutes, Cindy decided she wanted some of that. She was soaking wet and needed to cum almost as badly as Marla. She had been wondering how she wanted to finish this spectacular night, and had finally come to a decision. She opened and closed the door again, to let Marla know she had "returned", and strode to Marla's magnificent, messy ass. She grabbed the exposed end of the plug and pushed it just a little deeper, a little harder against Marla's prostate. Marla screamed into her dildo.

Cindy looked at the mattress directly under Marla trapped cock, and saw a widening circle of precum grow a bit larger when she did that. The sheer amount of pre coming out of this girl was incredible, and Cindy's mouth watered. She put a finger under the goopy stream of precum coming from Marla's dickhead, and brought it to her mouth. Delicious, warm, salty. Cindy's head spun a little at that.

Cindy undid Marla's manacles enough to flip her onto her back so that she was lying in the damp circle of precum on the mattress. It felt fitting to Cindy that the slut should be forced to lie in the mess she made. The room reeked of it now. Cindy straddled Marla, deftly refastened the manacles, and looked down at her pet. The prostate massager was still on, so Marla was still inarticulate and swimming in intense waves of pleasure. Not to mention the slobbery purple dildo still embedded in her mouth.

Cindy took the dildo from Marla, impressed with how much of it Marla had apparently been keeping in her mouth and throat that whole time.

"Wow Marla, it looks like you kept an awful lot of my big cock in your mouth and throat that whole time. I'm impressed!"

"Uhhh ohhffffuuccck oh god ahhhhhohhh" Marla moaned inarticulately in response.

"You're so sexy when you're so horny you can't speak, my little slut. Really drives the point home that you're just a couple of holes and a big dick for me to use at my pleasure. Do you understand that?"

"Uhhhh ohhh yes ssssir uhh huh mmmm fuck oh god oh god Jesus"

"I'm glad we're on the same page, babe." Cindy bent down and gave Marla a big sloppy kiss. Marla did her best to return it, but was still quite indisposed.

Cindy was about damn ready for the both of them to get off, though. Although she acted in control, she wanted Marla to release that hot cum at least as much as Marla herself did. Cindy's pussy had been dripping down her thighs for a good while now.

She maneuvered back so that Marla's chastity device was in front her, and she was facing towards Marla's face. Marla's big cock had been straining against it for the better part of an hour, and it was as big as it could possibly be within those confines, pushing up and pulsing between every gap between the bars. Cindy admired it for a moment, but wasted no time in removing the cage. It was difficult, as the latch system didn't usually open under that kind of strain, and the sheer volume of precum made it difficult to get purchase.

But after a bit of fiddling, the cage portion of the chastity device popped open, and Marla's cock rose from it. It didn't pop out like earlier, but rather with a swift and elegant ascent, it grew to its full size. The markings of the cage were clearly visible along the shaft, but it took no more than ten seconds for the thing to emerge and grow to its full turgidity. From its fist-sized head to the bellied underside to the thick and sexy veins along its length, this was a massive and shining cock in its full glory. Cindy noticed that every time the butt plug pushing against Marla's prostate did a rotation, tension rippled through the cock from Marla's pelvis to the pink, uncut head.

It wouldn't take an expert to tell you this thing was just about ready to blow.

But Cindy needed a bit more time than that to cum herself. So of course she hadn't completely removed the chastity device, just the cage surrounding Marla's huge dick. What remained were two metal cock rings: one tight around Marla's gigantic, straining balls, and one at the base of her colossal penis. Cindy had the key Marla would need to cum, and she didn't intend on using it until she had gotten her fill.

Cindy was straddling Marla on her knees, their crotches just about meeting. Marla's cock was lying flat against her torso, reaching almost up to her nipples. Cindy was sliding her body back and forth so that her pussy and clit rubbed against the length of the cock. She pushed down hard against the hose-like length of the penis, pushing a fat wad of precum oozing out Marla's urethra and onto her waiting tits. Cindy loved this feeling. Marla was drooling now, unable even to form sentences to beg for Cindy's pussy.

But Cindy had done plenty of waiting. She hopped up onto her knees, and lifted up Marla's thirteen-inch long cock to stand vertically. Cindy positioned her hungry pussy over the massive head and rested herself there for a moment. Marla finally quieted in this moment of glorious anticipation. Whether the glistening fluid dripping down Marla's thick dick and pooling around her huge sack was precum or pussy juice, neither could tell.

Cindy felt a tiny shred of doubt that she could take this whole dick. A small voice of nervousness. Rather than ignore it, she listened to the thrill this gave her: diving into the unknown once more, the first time she would take something this big in her pussy. With that, she lowered herself onto the fat cock head.

It was big. She knew that already, intellectually, and from having sucked it previously, but this was different. The head was fatter than it had been because of the cock ring. This would have been a problem for virtually anyone else, but she felt her lips spread around the smooth skin of Marla's glans, and the tightness as it passed inch by inch into her pussy. This thing was monstrous, and it filled her completely. She had taken plenty of big cocks before, but none had ever made her feel so totally full, as if there was no room inside her, as if she was totally occupied by this fat member. She felt a shudder go down her spine. This was amazing, the size of it was like nothing she had ever felt. She felt her pussy quiver and pulse as her pelvic floor muscles spasmed in pleasure, and she moaned. She didn't usually moan when she was topping someone.

It wasn't just big, it was hot, it was oozing prodigious quantities of precum. It contained the promise of so much cum to follow. Cindy looked down at her addled protege, her personal bimbo slut, and felt her breath catch. She was captured. Her pussy spasmed again, and she realized she was having an orgasm. Already. A small one, to be sure, but something about looking down at Marla, who herself was dumb with pleasure, made her stomach tighten and her asshole clench, and a strong but powerful wave of pleasure crashed over her. She had to put both hands down on the mattress and catch her breath.

And then the rest of the head slid inside of her. Cindy took a moment to remember that this was only the beginning.

Difficult, but pleasurable and smooth. The flare at the base of the head popped neatly into her, her pussy lips already hungry to gobble up more of this monster dick. She wanted more. She continued lowering herself, inch by inch. With any other cock she would have effortlessly slammed herself down and taken the whole thing in short order, to put a guy in his place. But that just wasn't an option with Marla. She was resolute, but had to be intentional.

Her pussy had been absolutely soaking, and that helped a lot. She was familiar with the feeling of being filled with big dicks and dildos, and this called those memories to mind if only to remind her that this dick was different. Just a different scale from anything else. Like the difference between eating your fill, and eating a Thanksgiving dinner. She continued to lower herself, astounded to be experiencing the entire length and girth, feeling the head push inside of her in ways that she had never been touched. She could see a slight bulge in her belly as the gigantic dick head continued its path up her pussy. That first orgasm felt like it loosened her up a little, just a small one to get out of the way before she could really start fucking Marla.

But then three things happened at about the same time:

\- The fistlike head of Marla's dick butted up against the end of Cindy's vaginal canal, that is, her cervix. Cindy had never experienced this before, and it was an intense rushing sensation both painful and pleasurable

\- Cindy's pussy finally reached the bottom of Marla's dick. Well, almost. She could have pushed just a bit further, smashing her cervix just a little, but...

\- Cindy's ass came to rest on Marla's balls. Cindy did a double-take, but realized that indeed, Marla's balls had gotten so swollen that they now rested higher than her thighs. Cindy, as she worked her way down, had expected her haunch to come into contact with Marla's thighs but instead was now sitting on her balls. The prostate massager must have been coaxing the balls to produce cum this whole time.

And Cindy came again. This time much harder. Cindy was used to having very tight and regimented control over her own orgasms, at least when she was being a dom. This was an unusual experience and she tried to cut herself some slack. But it was hard to have any presence of mind when the entire length of her pussy was pulsing against the huge shaft inserted deep within it, begging it for cum. She couldn't stop thinking about the head pressed right up against her cervix, or those gigantic balls her ass was currently resting on swimming with potent and fragrant cum that she desperately wanted to fill her

Cindy's was sitting upright when this happened, legs folded beneath her, and her arms instinctively went up to wrap around her chest as she came, pussy and asshole clenching tight, blood rushing to her head, squirting unsubtly all over Marla. By the end, Cindy had tears in her eyes and was blushing like crazy, looking at Marla.

It looked like Marla was about to say something, so Cindy put the purple dildo back in her mouth. Cindy had work to do. She needed to work this fucking cock. She needed the cum so fucking bad.

Before the final waves of pleasure from her orgasm had fully subsided, Cindy began rocking back and forth on top of Marla, feeling the head press in circles around the opening to her cervix. Once she felt comfortable with that, she started to bounce a little. She realized as she did this that she was bouncing on Marla's huge tender balls, and saw the pain in Marla's eyes, but couldn't stop once she had started. Her bounces on the cock were only a couple inches at first, but Cindy was a fucking pro, and soon she was lifting her pussy almost all the way to the top of the cock before slamming back down, gyrating, and starting again.

After a few minutes of this, Cindy found herself cumming yet again, but this time was able to hide it a little better in the rhythm of fucking the shit out of this fantastic dick. She was feeling a little overwhelmed, and wondering why Marla hadn't cum yet, when she remembered the cock ring.

Marla was lying there with the dildo in her mouth, finally silent, but eyes so full of pain and denial that it almost hurt Cindy. She came to rest on Marla's balls, which were by now even bigger, and gingerly undid the cock and ball rings. In a moment of weakness, she also undid Marla's shackles. Cindy realized immediately this might have been a mistake.

Marla grabbed the Latina with more strength than she had ever shown in her life, and flipped her on the bed so that now Cindy was lying on her back in the broad puddle of precum and pussy juice. Marla's dick and balls ached so bad, so long ignored and denied pleasure, having had her prostate aggressively massaged for ages. The balls were pendulous and heavy, and it was a little difficult to maneuver them. But at this moment, Marla had all the strength she needed.

Marla positioned herself between Cindy's legs, in the missionary position. Cindy was looking at Marla with anticipation as Marla positioned her fat cock at Cindy's sopping wet entrance. Cindy looked to get one more good look at the magnificent dick about to enter into her again. She could see behind the cock, Marla's balls, big as soccer balls by now, so heavy they rested on the bed even as Marla held herself above Cindy.

Marla gave Cindy a passionate and deep kiss that Cindy did not expect, and her heart fluttered. In the midst of the kiss, Marla slammed her hips forward. This position's geometry was slightly different, and the cock head hit Cindy's cervix harder and more directly than before. Now it was Cindy's turn to be an inarticulate slut. She felt herself start to orgasm at that point, but at no point after that could she remember stopping. Marla, finally unleashed, slammed herself continuously into Cindy for longer than either of them could reckon, biting Cindy's shoulders and tits, and sucking her tongue, with an animal ferocity.

Finally, finally, Marla felt the now-familiar sensation of orgasm come to her. But this was a hundred times more intense. The denial, the torture, the chastity devices, the prostate massager... All had conspired to give her a gigantic backlog of thick stinky cum that both of them knew was now pumping rhythmically out of Marla's gigantic balls and up her thick shaft. Marla's dick tensed and widened as the cum came shooting through it, tightening against the already-tight walls of Cindy's incredibly pussy.

They screamed in ecstatic unison as Marla's powerful horse cock pumped its first forceful jet of hot cum deep into Cindy's hungry pussy. Cindy could _feel_ it fill her pussy and completely surround Marla's cock, could feel some of it spurt out and exit her, could feel the rest pump directly into her cervix. Cindy had never felt so complete in her life, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to be Marla's slave. To milk those fat balls every day, to serve as a receptacle for that endless hot jism.

Marla kept cumming, and kept cumming. Another squirt deep into Cindy, filling her again and again. Soon, Cindy's tight muscular belly began to subtly curve upward, and not just from the cock ramming into her gut. Then, the fullness was less subtle. The pleasure was immense and mind numbing and endless. Cindy had gone from intending to dominate this dumb dickgirl to becoming her plaything, her slut. Marla pushed again into her and squirted another gigantic rope of cum into Cindy, whose body expanded again to accommodate the jizz. Cindy became an absolute cum dumpster, and she was hungry for more.

"Please Marla give me your cum"

"You dumb slut I _am_ giving you my cum, how could I give you more cum than this?"

"Marla I want it in my mouth, please, I need it"

Marla was not the denying type. After one more huge load was shot into Cindy, she pulled out and positioned her big cock over Cindy's mouth. Cindy did her best to deepthroat it but lacked the presence of mind she did the night before. Her face was covered and her mouth was filled in no time as she tried, gagging, to stuff the cock down her throat. Marla took pity on her and shoved her still-cumming shaft all the way down Cindy's throat, filling her body with even more cum. Marla's heavy balls, lighter now, were resting on Cindy's neck as she thrusted her meat down the prone Cindy's throat.

Cindy was still writhing in pleasure as she felt Marla's cock slide easily down her throat and continue its forceful pumping in her belly. If the night before she had looked pregnant, Cindy now looked like a cartoon. Her belly was huge, and she took up almost every single inch of the mattress with her big, cum-filled stomach.

Eventually, Marla's balls felt significantly emptier, and the waves of pleasure that shook her when she thrusted were dying down. She took the prostate massager out and threw it in a corner of the room. She looked down at her handiwork. Cindy, the dominatrix, lay there absolutely serene, her makeup long gone, glazed over with cum. The entire room, in fact, had been pretty much shot all over with spunk. Cindy herself was huge with it, and it continued to flow from her mouth, nose, and pussy. She had a serene smile on her face, though she was practically unconscious by now. A feeling which Marla could relate to.

Marla fell down next to her ridiculous girlfriend, positioned herself as the big spoon once again, and fell asleep stroking Cindy's belly.


End file.
